Intertwined
by nigred0
Summary: Wherein Nigredo is obsessed with his emotions and nobody can help him.
1. Chapter 1

"Faster."

Nigredo had not often been one to dole out orders like this, though to him, it was more of a request. Fingers curl around the metal framework of some machination that would, in due time, reach completion. They had met down in the depths of the Institute in order to keep their affairs private, and often found little nooks and crannies to partake in such excursions in peace for a moment. His childlike brain had recognized nothing of their surroundings, and only registered the feelings the other had provided him with. Sharp gasps emitted from the blonde haired boy behind him, as though the standard URTV could not keep up with his requests _and_ the indescribable feelings this moment had been giving him. Small hands scramble for purchase on Nigredo's hips, as if pulling the other back in time with his own movements would simulate speed.

This caused Nigredo's eyes to widen. While the URTV behind him had not fulfilled his original order, he found this to be much more pleasing, the deeper and oddly more forceful feelings coiling in his stomach. He refrains from emitting any noises, save for a few childish whines on occasion and soft grunts. It felt as though the URTV's cock had been pushing deeper into his insides, squeezing through the contracted muscle. In truth, this momentary pleasure was not something Nigredo would have wanted to end. Alas, this had not been the case. Just as soon as the standard had realized he could get more feeling from this, his hips began to move in a frenzy, bucking into the other wildly before the end came with a spasm of muscles and a wet release that left Nigredo agitated.

As the movements had shuddered to a stop, the black-haired URTV pushed the other away in an instant, holding out a hand for some sort of compensation for the mess caused. Given a small washtowel the blonde had snuck in with them, Nigredo quickly waved the other away, not wanting to be caught in such a demeaning position. After he properly cleaned himself, the Variant began quickly dressing and exited the room only after he made sure the armada marching through the hallways had disappeared for more than a few short moments. He could not afford to be caught in this disgusting act, and Nigredo, whilst quiet and diligently accepting commands from the link master, had also been blessed with a widely growing intellect, and knew he would not be pursued if he had left at this exact time.

* * *

His legs trembled just slightly as he sped off to his room, having claimed that he required a peaceful time to himself to amend for the torturous training exercises they had been put through. In truth, he hadn't cared much for them. He couldn't care less when it came to actual combat. All that mattered was keeping the objective safe. Still, being exposed to such objective for so long had his mind in a whirl. He refused to relenquish these thoughts, these memories, through their mental link. Not because of embarrassment or the like, but because he knew he was foolish in his actions. He just wanted to feel something. Something that could come close to the actual thing he wanted. Unattainable in their current circumstances, Nigredo found ways to make due, noting their undeniable shared looks with the standards, he began using them to his benefit. It had started off innocent enough; he craved the affection his opposing Variants had. The tenderness of touch, the connection of emotions. He thought it would be enough.

For the longest time, Nigredo had found himself sneaking off with one URTV at a time, telling them -or rather, asking- to hold him as the other two would. Hands met, fingers interwoven, chest to chest... everything had been perfect, down to the last breath. In some, he felt their synchronization in heartbeat, if only for a few fleeting moments. For a while, this sated Nigredo's needs. It began escalating as his feelings did. Hugging turned to touching; gentle caresses, fingers against cheeks, to chests, to thighs. Touching became kissing; innocent, at first, from foreheads to cheeks to the column of one's throat. Never had he once kissed a standard on the lips, however. One had tried; lifting his head up from the crook of Nigredo's neck and catching the slight look of satisfaction on his face, he had moved in to press his lips to the Variant, only to be stopped abruptly with a set of fingers and a hollow look. After that moment, he had made it clear that he only required this particular stimulation elsewhere.

It remained that way for quite a while. A particular URTV, 621, had grown attached to the secret meetings with the Variant, and began offering to meet Nigredo whenever he willed it. This had made things much easier for him, as he had singled out the others post-training in the gardens and asked if they wanted to meet with him somewhere. These sheep would have gone to the edge of the world and jumped if they were required to, though he doubted they would all keep secrets safe if he had gone through more than the handful he had used. 621 had became his new "brother", despite their "relations" as is. He would never specify whom, though they all assumed it was the red horse he chased after, and he never truly cared for their speculations. He would simply use the other as he saw fit until he knew he would be pushing his limit.

Admittedly, 621 had developed feelings for Nigredo; although he did not completely comprehend those feelings, he knew they were there. Each time the black-haired boy approached him, eagerness would ignite un his eyes, and he would be already making his way to a secluded spot he would have uncovered in between their meetings, then sent a pulse to Nigredo whenever he knew it was safe for the Variant to follow. They would hadly speak, as Nigredo was more obsessed with the actions the two performed, though 621 would often attempt to initiate little conversation for the sole purpose of hearing Nigredo's soft spoken voice. They would always start off by holding hands, and the close quarters often left them little room to maneuver in. During one of their secret excursions, 621 had initiated gentle kisses, first decorating Nigredo's shoulder and then hesitantly dancing down to his chest. The feeling had caused a soft whirl of _something_ to occur in the Variant's chest, then spiral downwards in such a delicious feeling that he wanted more. He did not stop 621 when the other boy would free Nigredo from his issued shirt, fingers delicately splayed over his chest, along the sides of his torso, and held him there. He certainly did not complain when the URTV would speak hushed words and gentle confessions against his skin, the small flick of tongue making contact with his skin absolutely riveting.

These meetings began growing far more intimate, and while Nigredo quite enjoyed them, he knew he would eventually have to cut himself off. It wasn't fair, though; the abyss that existed inside of him craved the contact his brothers had, craved the hands on his body, hungered for so much that the poor boy could barely process it all. He would not cry; no, he felt too mature for the tears his elder brothers often released, but in times like these he often felt the undying pang of sadness wash over him. Needing and sadness were often two halves of the same coin, and they would flip circles around him until he finally achieved what he wanted. The two had always displayed their affections, though the leader would stride closer to him than his blubbering twin. Rubedo had found it in him to confide to Nigredo about the troubles he thought circled around his twin, and would countlessly, and hesitantly, express the grimness of the situation. Even while confiding in Nigredo, Rubedo held the air of a leader; something he would admire from time to time. It took a lot of control to hide these emotions. But whilst hearing these things, Nigredo felt not one shred of sympathy, only understanding. The word "why" would often echo in his mind, but he was far past allowing the word to bubble to his lips, only listening to Rubedo's lament.

After a particularly harsh session of unloading, Nigredo felt the aching need to unload himself. So, he had connected with 621, telepathically telling the other to meet him in the lowermost level of the facility, regarding the thought with an urgency he had rarely shown before.

When had their meeting changed so drastically? They were only supposed to kiss, to touch, though Nigredo found himself needing more, demanding it. He entertained the thought of those kisses on his thighs, the heat that radiated from his middle causing him to release the softest of sounds into 621's ear. The blonde had been touching his thighs, kissing his shoulder, and he too felt himself react in a way to the sound Nigredo released. After much coersion and thought, Nigredo allowed the boy to do as he pleased, having no idea that the standard had done some minute research to explain what these feelings meant. He told Nigredo about the next step in intimacy and held him while he had laid back against some metal exoskeleton, deep blue eyes holding just the slightest concern. He made alterations to his position later, and forced himself not to cry out when 621 entered him. After he found it easy to silence himself, Nigredo's mouth clamped shut, loosing only the smallest of sounds in order to aptly display his pleasure.

And so it had gone on.

Now, Nigredo sits in his room, staring at his tattooed hand and holding it tightly with the other. He cannot believe what he has just done, though no part of him regrets it. He's simply confused that such pleasure can be achieved by such a rudimentary act. Then again, 621 had told him such a ritual had been the most basic "programming" in every living creature. Unsure of what he meant, Nigredo simply nodded along, allowing 621's actions to continue. Now, he feels empty. He catches the time, recognizing that soon he will commence training with his Variant brothers. Stress is a little electric ball that lights him up inside, rolling through his chest and his abdomen, making him cringe at his own selfish and disgusting ways. Still, the twins had their way to cope, right? And they were never truly alone. Despite Rubedo favoring him as company, Nigredo believed what he wanted was their contact. Their relationship. While unhealthy, it was all he every truly needed. Some way to feel as though he isn't alone.

* * *

It's been several weeks since he last met with 621, finding the strength to consume his own loneliness in order to properly work with his brothers. He does not stray from their sides, does not look away when they embrace. He feels nothing, and that alone feels much better than the chasm of sadness that often roiled through him with no remorse. 621 knew well that Nigredo would contact him, and remained silent on their shared mental link, though the URTV finds himself on the opposite end of Nigredo's spectrum. He not only craves the other, he feels as though he cannot live without it. It's become an obsession; the mess of black hair, the soft, cool voice, the feeling of Nigredo's hot skin on the pads of his fingertips... having been special out of all of his brothers made him go mad for the touch, as though he would stop living until Nigredo graces him with his affections. He misses those fingers in his hair, the returned kisses to his neck and collar, lips so strange despite being just like his own. He wants to taste those lips, though countless times Nigredo ceases that action. He needs it. And as each week passes with silence, it only seems to strengthen again until he can obtain it.

621 is not one to disobey orders, and when lights out is called throughout the facility, he finds himself sneaking through the vast corridors to locate the black-haired Variant's room, desperate to be with him. He cannot wait, cannot enter forced sleep without touching his "brother" once more. His mind had made it so that he knows he will be relieved of these pent-up feelings once he obtains the simple touch of Nigredo's hand on his. The room door opens automatically, lacking the usual lock most URTVs would have. Darkness overtakes him, but he manages to sift through it quietly enough to reach his prime directive. He watches Nigredo in his slumber, aching to sleep beside the beautiful Variant. Hesitantly, his fingers outstrech, reaching under the sheets to fulfill his main reason for coming. A slow, shuddering sigh emits from 621 as he feels the familiar skin against his own, and without warning, he's climbing onto Nigredo's cot, ruled by obsession. He notices the other stirring, though it's apparent Nigredo's caught in an animated dream that prevents him from noticing the other on top of him.

Sliding beneath the sheets, 621 settles, wrapping them around the two boys and allowing his hands to splay out over Nigredo's chest. If he's caught, he will undoubtedly be destroyed by the white horse, or their father. This fear lives distantly in his mind while he continues, removing Nigredo's nightclothes to the best of his ability. This wakes the Variant, who reaches up swiftly to lock the boy's wrists in his grip, his heart pounding silently in surprise. Nigredo's first reaction is to destroy the intruder, and as he opens his mouth, he finds the tattoo on the other's palm. His feelings well up in a confused rush, though he forces them to stay down, saying nothing to the other as he releases him. This wil be it, he decides, looking to the obsession riddled URTV on top of him. The final affair between the two.

Easily, 621 begins to indulge in his needs, touching and kissing Nigredo wherever allowed, tasting his skin and shaking with tension. Every part of him wants to dive into the Variant, to push himself into him and become part of a higher being once more. Nigredo senses this, of course; he dips into 621's mind, catching the vivid imagery on a loop in the boy's subconscious. He opens himself to the standard, allowing the boy to touch his thighs, raise his hips into his lap. He tastes Nigredo's hips, the insides of his thighs, tentatively, his cock. Nigredo finds himself pretending, eyes closing slowly as the other enters him once again. This time, the pain and the pleasure are coming from someone else, someone Nigredo craves. He reaches up in a sudden gasp and grips 621 by the hair, pulling him down to Nigredo's chest as the Variant groans, eyes still sealed shut. Unit 621 doesn't care if he's someone else to his Variant; he merely craved the contact, and the sudden willingness from Nigredo certainly worked wonders on him.

A low groan emits from Nigredo, and as he feels that familiar push inside that indicates the approach of the end, he finds himself calling out.

For a moment, blonde becomes white as snow, and blue becomes the deepest, neediest violet, and Nigredo cries out for his precious Albedo before everything turns black.


	2. 2

_"If you die, I wanna die too!"_

Those words struck a cord within Nigredo, but his emotions are strongly felt towards the twins' embrace rather than the sadness of the statement. He's still recoiling in horror as the two cry, though he settles that horror in a matter of moments and instead takes a few uneasy steps backward. Albedo's regeneration is too terrifying to put into words, though he finds himself vastly intrigued. Some sort of gross infatuation with the inability to die is definitely cause for concern.

Stepping back further from the emotional scene, Nigredo finds himself caught up in thought. If the Variants were subject to special abilities, he wonders what theirs are. Surely, Albedo's regeneration is something to admire, but Nigredo's feeling the same as his brother on this; without the other two in his eternity, there really is no particular need for such a terrible gift. "Come on," he finally says, bringing himself to look at the two. "We have to get back inside." His voice is as stoic as his green eyes, as though he's unfazed by what's been displayed before him. Truth be told, he's terrified, and he uses that to mop up any feelings towards Albedo he doesn't want to remember. Now, it is only fear. Fear and disgust plague him for the rest of the day, and he hardly registers the white-haired Varient as he escapes the two and runs off to do... something, on his own.

Rubedo looks to Nigredo, quickly wiping away the tears pooling in his bright blue eyes. "Do you think... do you think we should follow him? He's so upset, and I-"

"No, Rubedo. We gotta go back, he'll follow later. Let him be." Nigredo lends a hand to his brother, who takes it after a moment, bringing himself up to his feet and suppresses a sniffle, instead opting to use his shirt sleeve. He casts his gaze to Nigredo for a moment, who still holds his hand, then back towards where Albedo went, troubled. After a few moments of this, this staring out into nothingness, hoping for Albedo's return, the green-eyed sibling finally sighs and begins walking toward where their brother had run off to, shaking his head as Rubedo stumbles along beside him. Eventually, he is no longer in the lead, as Rubedo begins to speed up and pull Nigredo with him.

He doesn't see the point in doing so, but he supposes seeing their brother, even in the midst of horrifying turmoil, will grant the link master some sort of respite. Nigredo follows until he is deemed too slow by his red haired brother and is let go of, able to follow at his own pace now. He refuses really to leave the other two, but not for the reason Rubedo and Albedo stick together. He is supposed to keep tabs on the link master, unwillingly pouring the data back to their father. He supposes he should watch Albedo as well, seeing as how the boy proved unstable, though especially so after today. It takes a short while, but Rubedo returns to the still-walking Nigredo, Albedo in tow. None of them speak, though the redhead seems entirely different than before. Nigredo matches his pace to his white-haired sibling, who refuses to look anywhere but at Rubedo's legs as they walk. Silence is what governs the trio until they reach their respective compartments, all three slowly splitting up.

* * *

Nigredo settles on his cot, staring blankly at the unkempt sheets. It was not often he would leave his room less than immaculate, but something about today had him in a tizzy. No-one had brought up 621's disappearance, as though URTVs disappearing were the norm in the Institute. This, however, differed from the usual disposal of the boys. Their father had not done it, but rather, he did. Terrified of the standard with his own "consciousness", Nigredo had made the mistake of pushing him away too hard, causing 621 to stumble away. The next morning, there had been mumblings of a boy who'd tossed himself from the rooftop of the facility, crushed by his inability to sate his obsession and the rejection of his Variant.

The thought still sends shivers down his spine.

Feeling at fault for the accident, Nigredo had actually had it in him to cry for a fleeting moment when the tragic news had hit him. After that, he refused to use the standards for his own selfish greed. He had decided that if he were to experience overwhelming feelings, he would simply crush them until they disappeared.

This is what he had hoped to do, anyway. Despite this, his mind still drifts to Albedo, though he keeps his straying thoughts contained to himself, lest he project too far and begin transmitting them to anyone passing by. With Albedo on his mind, Nigredo finds it impossible to sleep, so he begins to make his "bed" and tidies up his small, sparsely decorated room. There wasn't much; a cot, a simple sidetable with two drawers for clothes, and a small window above his field of vision, portraying nothing but the things he's already seen before. They were never granted peace, and could never leave until their job was done. Or, so he was told, at least.

Sighing wistfully, Nigredo settles on the edge of his cot, face in his hands. His mind forces him to rewatch the horrifying image of Albedo blowing his own head off, which causes him to wince and shake his own. "Regenerate... god, Albedo." He shakes his head yet again and runs his (badly animated) fingers through his hair, flopping back on the cot until his head and arms are hanging over the other side, staring at rhe door to his room upside down. Curious teal eyes paint the image into his head, because being upside down is quite an oddity in itself and he really has never done this before. He's startled so bad when the door opens that, in his rush to sit up straight, he becomes incredibly dizzy.

"Nigredo."

The chilling voice is hauntingly familiar, and even with his head in his hands, he knows exactly who it is standing in his doorway.

"Father?" Confusion slips into his voice, albeit without his willing.

"I've noticed Rubedo is... troubled, today. Do you know why that is?" His voice is layered with synthetic emotion, as though he had conditioned himself to reformat each word as though he could not be sincere. Eyes cold as ice bore into Nigredo, expectantly awaiting a response.

"I-It was just something someone said to him, before we went into Sakura's subconscious," Nigredo replies a little unsteadily, reminded once more of the horrors of Albedo's power. Disgust is a close second, but he dismisses it quickly, thinking it absurd to call the white-haired boy disgusting. It wss just his gift, nothing more; there was certainly nothing wrong with it, since he was certain he was made for some different purpose. "I'm sure he's also partially unraveled by today's activites. Rubedo has witnessed a lot." He looks at his father now, confident in his words. "He should be all right soon. Give him time."

Dmitri crosses his arms for a moment, but reveals nothing outwardly about his thought process. He knows that Nigredo is hiding something for sure; the boy would never be able to lie about anything to his father, as was the law of his programming. So he was telling the truth, but seemed to not believe it himself. Interesting. "I see. Keep an eye on him. I trust there was no reaction of the red dragon?"

"No, sir."

"I see." The scientist nods once, lingers a moment, and then slowly turns around, seemingly deep in thought. "Rest well, Nigredo."

Odd. Still, some part of the boy revelled in his father's commentary. He looks to his pillow in distaste before settling down, laying on his side instead of his back. Teal eyes bore into the wall adjacent to him, as he makes a futile and, rather pitiful, attempt at falling asleep. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees one of two things:

One, Albedo, his hand to his throat with a swirl of dark energy, blowing his head clean off his shoulders. His blood, spattered, painted along the walls with chunks of debris. Splattered across the ground as his body moves unsteadily, as if wanting to collapse but steadied by some unseen force. His head, slowly beginning to reform, violet eyes excited. It had seemed the boy had been eager to prove his brothers wrong about something. The look of fear when he received the grim news of his brothers' mortality.

 _Oh, God. His eyes._

Or, Rubedo holding back tears poorly, his other half clinging to him as though for dear life. Both of them caught up in that moment. Drifting away from him, leaving him to cope with this newfound horror, leaving him alone throughout everything. Replays of intimate moments, tender and infected with true brotherly love, being reversed before his very eyes. The two of them only cared for themselves.

The second would often fill him to the brim with bitterness and would force him to open his eyes so as to not be trapped in the replaying scene. He dismisses the feeling as a subconscious reaction, which is true enough; a false memory, modified by his human imagination to make him feel worse about the current situation. His eyes welled up, and he quickly shook away the tears, grunting as he replaced his cheek on the pillow and finding it mildly wet. He sits up, then slides off of his cot, exiting his compartment in silence and slipping through the halls to find his brother's room.

But which?

Deep down, Nigredo wanted nothing more than to travel into Albedo's room and confide in him, and perhaps fall asleep beside him, should he ever grow tired in the white-haired sibling's presence. This had been the reason he faltered before the bedroom door marked for Albedo. He lingers for a moment, staring at the door's sensor for quite some time before slowly continuing his quiet trek to Rubedo's room.

The door opens with the soft sound of the mechanism at work, and he finds himself cautiously approaching Rubedo's cot. He hadn't really known what else to expect; the redhead is upright, leaning forward with his hands on his knees and his head hanging between his arms. At the sound of the door, he turns only in the slightest to look at the new addition to his room, only to breathe a sigh of relief at spotting Nigredo standing a few feet away from his cot.

"I thought you might be awake. You seemed agitated." Nigredo clearly makes his concern heard, though he masks the fact that it is quite an untruth. He was not at all here to help Rubedo; he sought help from his elder brother. Still, seeing Rubedo in such a state brought a pang of sadness to his heart. Despite his deeper feelings, the link master was still his brother.

"Seems like you had a hard time sleepin', too." Rubedo laughs bitterly. "At first, I thought you were Albedo. I don't know what I would say to him right now." His voice holds a slight pang of guilt. "He's so afraid of us leaving him. I just don't know what to say to him anymore." He shakes his head.

 _This isn't fair,_ Nigredo thinks, looking down.

"I'm just so scared, Nigredo. Something's happened to him and I don't know what it is. I don't wanna leave him, but it's just..."

 _He always does this._ Hopelessness is the emotion that drives Nigredo now.

"Hey, Nigredo..."

He looks up, teal eyes catching blue. "Yes?"

"Can... will you stay here tonight? I don't think I can sleep by myself." There's a moment's hesitation before he laughs uneasily. "I know, we're not little kids anymore, but I-"

"It's okay, Rubedo. I understand." All the negatives washed away, melted down by the simpleness of the request. Despite being upset by Rubedo's selfishness, this happened to be the main reason he came. It isn't long before he's nestled into Rubedo's cot with the redhead curled up beside him, the elder sibling's breath soft and wisping over his chin. It isn't until he slowly begins to drift into unconsciousness that the jealousy begins to seep into his mind, causing the boy to make a bit of a face. Envy pulled at his heart, infected his mind. Would he ever get to be so selfish?

Nigredo, in his final attempts to soothe himself, decides that, as their leader, Rubedo is burdened with enough. Nigredo, just as Albedo, must learn to cope whilst alongside his brother. He had no right to be selfish. If Rubedo hurt, it was his job to make him feel better.

* * *

That night, Albedo had snuck out; unable to sleep, he had made his usual way to Rubedo's room, wishing to hear the other's heartbeat against his own. What a surprise it was, then, to see Nigredo slipping into bed beside their shared brother, seemingly troubled by the day's occurrences. Tinged with confusion, sadness, and the slightest shred of cold anger, he began making his way outside, through the courtyard and into the wooded area. He begins digging holes, two of them, tears in his eyes. They drip into the upturned soil, making him curse with a shaken voice. "No, no, Albedo. You mustn't cry..." The boy sniffles, digging faster.

"When they leave, I won't cry. I won't, they'll die happy next to each other."

His eyes water, and his arms tremble as he punches the ground, furiously filling up one hole and stamping it into the ground in a frenzied manner.

"I won't let you forget about me..."


	3. 3

A few days have passed since Albedo's frightful revelation, and the boys make feeble attempts to keep up the charade of normalcy during their training in the U-DO simulator. Then comes basic and advanced combat, which the three Variants have little to no trouble with. Nigredo finds himself standing closer to Albedo at times, eyes occasionally flitting over to make sure his brother is faring fine with the weaponry. Automatically, he watches Rubedo, and finds himself sighing through his nose at the redhead's acrobatics whilst shooting a rifle. The Variant prefers handguns and the like, however there's no doubt about his skills with other weapons. He truly does meet every requirement set for the URTVs. The two brothers would often end a training session in awe of Rubedo, and his twin finds himself envying the other's battle expertise.

Today, however, Nigredo's focus is skewed. Before, his performance was always at his highest capabilities; now he only meets the standards set before him so as to divert his attention from his training to observe his brothers. Oddly, Albedo seems more off than usual, a little too animated when he speaks. There's something troubling him, but Nigredo chalks it up to him still being upset at the news of his siblings' mortality. Still, as their training ceases, Nigredo finds himself drifting more towards Albedo, despite often walking behind the twins. He's just about to say something when Rubedo turns, hands clenched and shaking.

At times like these, when the twins would face off, Nigredo would have the choice of choosing the side he believes to be right. Oftentimes, he strides close to Rubedo, looking at Albedo with sadness in his eyes as the red-haired twin speaks countless logics upon the boy who'd yet to comprehend how it is his actions impact others. Still, there are times when Nigredo strays to Albedo, silently comforting the other with his presence, as if that alone could entirely soothe the poor boy.

"Listen, Albedo... what you showed us, you can't show anyone else!" His voice wavers as he grows more agitated, which is apparent in his body language as well. "And don't you dare do anything like that around us again!" Rubedo grabs Albedo by the front of his shirt, giving him a bit of a shake before being pushed away by their silent brother. He takes a few steps back, though truthfully he wants so badly to hurt the pseudo-innocent boy trembling in confusion in front of him. Once it's evident Nigredo has sided with Albedo -he never says a word, merely stands at the side of either twin, silently recording the altercations- Rubedo finds himself scoffing in anger and making a half assed attempt at advancing towards the other. "I mean it, too! You better not!"

The white-haired twin offers no answer other than a whimper, shaking his head and leaning back into Nigredo, who's settled beside him with an arm circling around the other's shoulders in a protective sort of gesture. "I-I don't understand. Why would I-"

"It doesn't matter, Albedo!" Rubedo forces his way through his twin's stumbling words, blue eyes glinting with anger. "You just... you can't! And if you do I'll find out, so don't." He forces his hands into his own hair, messing it up to expel the agitation growing within him, and turns, quickly pacing away. All three brothers know he's not one to leave forever, nor will he truly stay angry for long. Still, Albedo finds himself whimpering, cocking his head to look to Nigredo, then back to the ground.

"I, I haven't even done anything... why's he the only one who gets to be angry all the time?" Albedo's voice rises, beginning his descent into hysteria, until Nigredo simply places his other hand on the boy's shoulder, completing the hesitant contact between them. Albedo's shrill voice falls into a childish whine, then, and he casts his amethyst gaze to Nigredo once more, huffing a little. "It just isn't fair."

Nigredo shakes his head silently, still haunted by the day before. It isn't right for him to be acting so normally, sure, but he has no other choice. It is not as though the problem will go away, and Nigredo's got some twisted thoughts of his own.

So really, why should Albedo's power faze him?

 _Well, thoughts are one thing. The inability to die and the air of nonchalance about it is logically unnerving._

He frowns deeply at that, though he's sure to remove the look from his face immediately, so as to not upset his unbalanced brother. Instead, he speaks plainly, chiding him gently. "Perhaps you ought to stop crying so much." He makes an attempt to smile, which has Albedo looking complexed before sending his sad gaze to the ground.

"That isn't funny, Nigredo."

"But I'm not trying to be funny," the black haired URTV replies, sighing in resignation when he receives no immediate response from his brother. "...Right. Well, shall we head back?" He keeps his voice light, which does seem to have a calming effect, and gives Albedo a little nudge forward, not moving until his elder brother does. Once more, he receives no true response, and Nigredo has to sigh once more through his nose before seizing Albedo's hand and tugging him towards their designated compartments. Reluctance is nearly evident in his footsteps; Nigredo, thirsty for the contact, does not want to release his brother's hand anytime soon. Albedo follows, albeit wordlessly, eyes still directed elsewhere whilst nearly being dragged back.

"Nigredo..." The older sibling finally pipes up.

"Yes?"

"You're gunna pull my arm right off." His voice sounds shallow, devoid of any emotion. Nigredo hates when the white-haired URTV gets like this. Soon to follow is his aggression, and that in itself is oddly manic enough.

"Well, you can always grow a new one." Nigredo expects the joke to fall flat, so he is quite surprised when Albedo actually manages a soft, airy laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." His smile begins to falter after a moment.

"Name a time I haven't been right." The younger brother slows, turning to look at Albedo with amusement swirling in his odd green eyes. "I'll wait." He's quite relieved when Albedo starts to laugh, finally having achieved what it was that drove him in the first place. The elder shakes his head, giving Nigredo a playful shove, then begins to actually think.

"Y'know, I don't remember a time when you've been really wrong about anything." Laughing purple eyes now turn curious, directed in earnest towards the one still pulling him along, as if dutifully. "How d'you know so much, anyway?"

Nigredo slows to a stop, then ponders this himself before gifting Albedo with a little smile. "Oh, I guess it's something I was given. Like your power." He must admit, of all gifts to receive, Nigredo finds himself metaphorically drawing the shortest, dingiest straw. If this is truly a mark of his own "power", Nigredo finds it hard to believe he will ever exceed this point. Forever, he will be trapped in this pinprick of existence, forced to realize that he will only be as good as his knowledge.

As the childish moment ends, the two find themselves at Albedo's door, hesitation practically emanating from both of them for a handful of moments, before Albedo excuses himself, as if remembering the past occurrences all-too-quickly. It's evident in his facial expression as he lets go of Nigredo's hand that he's still affected by not just their eldest brother's random outburst earlier, but everything he has to take into consideration. Nigredo says nothing, though he sends a few passing thoughts of encouragement in hopes of helping the other out. He receives no response.

Admittedly satisfied with the altercation amongst all the negativity the days past had brought, Nigredo thinks on relaxing for the rest of the day, planning out his ideas for the final training of the day and debating a nap if his brothers aren't too busy. As for right now, however, he enters his room and flops into bed, green eyes open to the best of theit ability while being pressed against his pillow. Every URTV in the Institute had the exact same one, though his carries faint traces of his own unique scent, tinted with the faintest hint of sweat. He is quite the anxious sleeper when one of his brothers remains active on the mental link. Right now ia all clear, peace and quiet before the storm.

What Nigredo does not know is the plight of the URTVs, sneaking right around the corner, waiting to change his life forever.

* * *

It is late, far too late for the URTV to be awake. If he stays up for too long, his performance tomorrow will be addled by a few unnecessary percentages. His eyes glow dimly in the backdrop of night, and he slips through the obstacles in his room -clothes on the floor, the sidetable, some trays he had accidentally kept during mealtime. He opens the door to his room, creeping noiselessly down the hall. His feet make the slightest sounds on occasion when his skin sticks to the tile, but he chooses to ignore it. Slowly, he stops, making quick work of opening the door to his destination and slipping inside. He peers down the dark hole of the simulator, eyes wide and curious.

A voice nearly shocks him straight into it, maxing out his anxiety and nerves. He releases a quiet yelp and finds himself turning to face what he assumes to be his father.

Instead, there is nothing.

The voice sounds again.

" _Albedo._ "

He hugs himself, then looks towards the hole, as thougb this were the source of the voice.

" _What do you fear, Albedo?_ " The voice is so chilling, yet it holds an air of comfort in its calm tone. The white-haired boy shivers at each word and tilts his head.

"Who are you? Wh-what's going on?" He feels an unreal wave of fear washing over him, but despite this, a soft, maniacal laugh begins to bubble from his lips, violet eyes flicking this way and that.

" _What makes you scared?_ " The voice asks again.

"...Rubedo. Rubedo and Nigredo are gonna leave me. They get to grow old, and die, and I'm gonna be aaaallll..." He had been whisper-speaking in a sort of singsong way, only to become bitter with the final word. "...Alone." He stops laughing, stops looking around. His face grows solemn, and his eyelid twitches slightly as he makes an attempt to contain his abnormal behavior. "I don't wanna be alone." His voice darkens, just as his expression is. This only lasts for a second, however; Albedo is released from this strange phase and scurries back to his room quickly, the tears already forming in his eyes. What just happened? Will it happen again? Fear is what keeps the URTV awake for the rest of the night, constantly thinking of what just happened.

"Help me," he croons as he makes it to his bed, curling up in a ball. "Help me, please. I don't wanna be alone."

* * *

Nigredo is affected by these wayward thoughts.

All the while, he experiences nothing but twisted, broken images of his brother clutching his head and whispering to an imaginary voice. The boy's own is fragmented, and the frames switch so frequently, Nigredo nearly gets shocked out of sleep. The hauntingly disturbed laughter that echoes in his mind is what sends him into an upright position, emerald irises growing less visible in the thick blanket of darkness.

Fearing for his brother -and not acting out of pure selfishness whatsoever- Nigredo slips out of bed and quickly pads to his brother's room, only to find it locked. "Albedo," he mutters against the door, knocking a few times. A sharp, hurt sob is his reply, albeit through the mental link. "Let me in, Albedo." He attempts a more soothing voice, unaware of what has just transpired. After a few long moments, when Nigredo is ready to give up and turn away, he hears the door slide open with a soft hiss of pressure being released. Albedo is still on his cot, though he sits up crisscrossed, hunched over and looking at the wall as if waiting for it to look back. There are thin lines on the boy's face from his dried up tears, but rather than focus on washing his face, Nigredo focuses on breaking the other out of his trance.

He sits on the edge of the cot, offering the other a hand to hold. Albedo does not even so much as look at it, though he does lifelessly drop his hand from his lap after a short pause. "Why did father do this to me?" He whispers, voice cracking.

"Albedo, your gift is so much more than what you think," Nigredo begins, though his voice is more logical, meant for explanations. "You will put it to good use, I am sure." He hesitantly squeezes the other's hand, only to be returned with that bubbling laugh.

The sound is eerie, and it begins to make Nigredo uncomfortable. "Albedo? What's so-"

"You're both so afraid of me. It's ridiculous, I didn't even do anything..." Albedo sighs, but it's more of a happy, wistful sound. "It's too bad you two will die. What will I do? Probably nothing, I'm so useless." His laugh becomes bitter, but is cut short by Nigredo's arms wrapped around him. This seems to bring the true Albedo back to sanity, and makes the boy lean into his brother's embrace.

After a moment, he speaks up. "...Stay with me, Nigredo? Please?" He feels a little odd, seeing as how he's never asked the other to do so before, and fears rejection.

Though, despite the black haired boy's eager agreement, Albedo remains awake throughout the entire night, chaining up the insanity within him. He refuses to be weaker than this.

He's invincible, right?

* * *

 _Edit: Apologies for the wait on this one. Have been very busy. Drop a review if you have any criticisms, aside from typos. On mobile I am less willing to correct them._

 _I am very excited for this next chapter._


	4. 4

That night spent with Albedo is truly cherished, even fourteen years into the future, where Gaignun sits, remembering it as though it had happened moments before he had risen this morning. Sadly, the URTV slept alone, woke up alone. After the Miltian conflict, he found himself unconsciously stuck with Rubedo; he had taken a hit for the elder, though his main concern was Rubedo surviving ibstead of dragging Nigredo with him. He was ready to die; his purpose would no longer mean anything, anyway, considering the early passing of their father. In fact, he felt it right to pass on them. Rubedo, however, feared the idea of being left alone in the world, and losing both brothers was the furthest thing from what he wanted.

Luck is what has him standing here, on the deck of The Durandal, hair cleanly cut -save for the two cowlick like tufts of hair poking up near his forehead- clad in a tailored suit with a strange emblem on the lapel. He stands much taller than he used to; him and Albedo had the luxury of growing out of the eerie replicated doll-like phase, both growing into two entirely different men. At first glance, it is a little difficult to tell the two are related; only after speculating for more than a few moments can one discern the similarities.

Rubedo, however, has remained entirely the same, and while he has matured as any adult would, he still harbors childlike responses and ideals that he begrudgingly admits to moments after being corrected. To mask their true identity and function, the charade of them being adoptive family was born, with Rubedo marked as the younger, his son -despite having a year on Nigredo- and Nigredo as the elder. Their names soon followed, and the rest, well. Once the Kukai Foundation gained revenue, the two had made themselves real comfortable in any sector of space.

A few things had stayed the same, despite the rapid adjustment to the real world and confusion of growth. Rubedo still clung to Nigredo like a dog, the latter of which had grown much more solemn and serious, though he still had some sort of soft spot for Rubedo. He did save Nigredo's life, after all. And they both watched as Albedo, along with the rest of their brothers, went incredibly stir-crazy after being infected by U-DO. Part of him holds a bitter grudge against Rubedo; how could he have broken the link like that? Infected their brothers, betrayed them all due to some trivial little fear that spiked so hard it caused him to break the link and stray away. Nigredo had known why U-DO's adversities had no effect on himself and Rubedo, but Albedo's demise remains steady in his memories, waking him in the middle of the night with chilling, howling laughter.

Even now, despite having his own ship and his own segment of the Foundation, Rubedo, who now goes by Jr., sticks to Nigredo -Gaignun- whenever he is on-board. The problem of persistence often continues in his quarters, where Jr. frequently visits his younger brother in search of solace and the warmth of another body. To say Gaignun had been entirely alone each night after the Miltian Conflict was simply untrue; more often than not, Gaignun often woke with Jr. curled up against him, or having stolen one of his arms while he rested to wrap around his small frame. Now, as Gaignun situates himself and stands to exit his room, he is once more graced with his elder brother's presence.

"Little master," Gaignun greets with an amused hum in his voice. "What brings you?" Usually, there are tales of his missions lying in wait to follow his question, but today he remains quiet until the door seals shut, his gaze trained on Gaignun's face for a long moment.

"It's Albedo," Jr. begins, slowly, the words following planned out; an oddity for the red haired URTV. "He's made an ally of what we think's UTIC. He wants the 100-series -MOMO- the Elsa just brought in." Jr.'s gaze falters for a moment as the intensity from Gaignun's eyes alone become a little toi much to bear. "He tried to access the mental link but I..."

"You cut him out. Understandable. You and him are the most out of control when using the mental link, though you've had a little work done on keeping your thoughts clear." Gaignun's reply is even, though he seems troubled at Albedo's sudden appearance. Troubled, and yet so impossibly hopeful that he can reconcile with his infected brother that he nearly misses Jr.'s slow approach while Gaignun himself had spoken. "It's okay to be conflicted, but your priority is-"

"Aw, shaddup." Jr. shakes his head once with agitation, making his movements more jerky rather than one fluid movement. "I know it's okay. I'm more concerned about you. You and him had that... thing, or whatever." Bitterness begins to creep into his voice as he stops a few feet away from the younger sibling. "I know some part of you sides with him 'cause of... that day. So I was thinkin' I'd tell you about him face to face." He becomes a little more of his carefree self after the grim drop in topic for that brief moment. He offers Gaignun a look, as if trying to gauge how the man is taking it.

In truth, Gaignun finds himself reaching into the depths of his mind to remember Albedo's mental touch and does everything in his power to restrain himself from pursuing any idea of linking with Albedo... at least, in front of Jr., that is. For now, he simply appears puzzled, though this is no strech of the truth; Gaignun ponders Albedo's alliance with U-TIC, then turns sour when he realizes what a formidable foe their brother will present himself as in the future. "This is troubling. What could they have that he wants?" Gaignun turns his agitated green gaze to Jr. once more, though the latter of the two seems pretty relaxed despite their situation. His coping mechanisms have improved since the Miltian Conflict, however, Gaignun senses something odd with his overall calmness. The Red Dragon program seems to remain dormant for the most part, but Gaignun knows Jr. risks losing his cool whenever he comes into contact with his twin.

"I dunno," Jr. begins, scratching the back of his head, puzzled too by the new information. "I just know he's got something planned, and it ain't pretty." Despite his childish voice, Jr.'s statement is ringing with grimness, as if dreading their brother's unknown plan unfolding. They both know Albedo is smart; adding U-DO to the situation didn't really help, either. The brothers share a terse moment before parting ways, Gaignun promising to meet Jr. on the main deck once he gets a few things squared away.

With that, Gaignun sets off, leaving his quaint room behind and slips into his office on-board, reviewing the new data stacked haphazardly on his desk. Going through each set of optical data is mind-numbing enough, though Gaignun keeps finding himself stopping without warning as yet another idea of reaching out to Albedo again slips into his mind, momentarily gaining control of his subconscious train of thought and making it nearly impossible to skip around. Of course he would like to, the selfishness in him in need of the gentle, crybaby boy's mental touch. Even the ghost of the connection between them would serve as a temporary fix for him. Gaignun had been worried about the white haired URTV since the day he watched those strange red orbs of light engulf their sweet, if troubled, brother. He had not stopped worrying about Albedo's health, what he had been doing, prior to Miltia. A small part of him continued to believe their brother had been sentenced to rot with Miltia, locked away, living on despite his body's decay. Another part of him cursed himself for staying with Rubedo, but it was part of his programming. The red-head had decided Albedo was too far gone to save, and convinced Nigredo that they had a better chance surviving together.

Flashbacks of the events just after the mental link had been severed flood into Gaignun's mind all too quickly, causing him to push his head into his hands, elbows on the desk while his forehead rests in his palms. Teal eyes are trained on the wood grain as he remembers, with unrealistic clarity, being frozen with fear as his brothers became infected by U-DO. He remembers staring in horror as Albedo begged Rubedo not to let go. Tears stung in his eyes as the white-haired URTV's pathetic cries grew more intense, piercing a part of his very soul that still suffers to this day. He had moved to help the two quickly, trying to shield them from the red entity that had begun to take every single one of the standard URTVs over.

 _Watching Albedo suffer as his mind was infiltrated had filled Nigredo with a negative medley of emotions; fear, sadness, hopeless. He ran to Albedo's side for only a moment before those violet eyes flashed eerily at him, and the boy had begun speaking. The words no longer stuck in his mind; an attempt to erase such a horrifying moment, perhaps. Still, Nigredo had known remnants of his brother still existed well and true beneath the insanity he was forced to cater to; before he had taken the hit for Rubedo, Nigredo had hidden, crouched behind a few crates stacked neatly against an alleyway. Blood spattered in the mouth of the alley. Gunshots rang through the streets, and screams pierced Nigredo's childish psyche. He was already torn up from murdering his own father, but this had nearly put him in the mindset of fleeing fpr his own protection, only to be dragged down by the endless fear of being left here with his crazed siblings, forced to exist with their torment. He fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head, fistfuls of raven hair protruding from the spaces between his fingers. Rubedo had run ahead, leaving Nigredo to hide momentarily before they were to move on to... whatever it was Rubedo was thinking of for a means to escape. With the mental link shut down completely, he had no idea of when his elder brother would return, only the sounds of distant and approaching footsteps along the sidewalk, raising his awareness of nearby units._

 _"Nigredo."_

 _The word was spoken aloud, yet somehow echoed in his mind; a comfortable touch, albeit tainted. Fear had controlled the URTV, though his violent side ached for nothing more than to shoot this stranger. Fear was what made him look up from shakily staring at the cracks in the sidewalk, catching the sight of a familiar form foreshadowed by the pale light behind him. The figure stumbled forward, then righted himself, soon to be crouching in front of Nigredo, leaning forward on the tips of his fingers and extending his legs just slightly as he did so. "What are you hiding from?" The stranger, with his corrupted purple eyes, asked faintly, a giggle forming in his throat. "Are you scared of this? The song?" He had rocked back then, falling onto his butt with a laugh before looking back to his brother._

 _"I'm waiting, Albedo," a semi-hopeful reply from the pragmatic brother. "Wait with me. We can wait for Rubedo to-"_

 _"Stop pretending, it's so silly of you!" Albedo laughed, the sound mean. "You're not so brave. You're more scared than both of us. Scared of what, though?"_

 _This made Nigredo flinch back, then ball his fists up against the sides of his head, knuckles pointing upward. "Stop it, Albedo. You... you can't blame me for what Rubedo did!" His façade had cracked, revealing the curious, hurt boy residing within. "You weren't supposed to-... This wasn't supposed to happen to you." His voice softened, and while the need to punch Albedo began to ebb away, Nigredo found himself attempting to fight off tears as well._

 _Something he had said must have struck a cord within Albedo, because the infection-riddled Variant pulled himself forward on all fours, then repositioned himself until he was face to face with Nigredo. For a split second, Nigredo could see a remnant of his brother; scared out of his mind, desperate for his brothers to save him, to remain by his side. "Nigredo," He spoke again, arms trembling. In response to his name being spoken, Nigredo only had to reach forward and place one of his own shaky hands atop Albedo's to convey what they were both thinking, even with the lack of a mental link. "Help me."_

 _The words sent pain rippling through Nigredo's chest, and in the moment, he had wanted nothing more than to do just that. "How?" He had asked, clenching Albedo's tattooed hand with his own._

 _"Come with me." Hopefulness had sparked in Albedo's voice, along with the creeping undertones that signaled to his brother the return of his infection. Knowing his time was limited, Albedo had leaned forward, resting his head on Nigredo's shoulder. "Please."_

 _What could Nigredo do? He had wanted nothing more than to accompany his dear brother, the one he had wanted to protect despite his freakish gift. Albedo was perfect to him in every single way. Nigredo hesitated before resting his cheek on Albedo's, dropping to his knees from his squatted position and reaching up, pulling the other into a tight hug, loosening up only when he realized Albedo's body had stayed lifeless, moving to Nigredo's will as the black haired URTV brought him closer. Nigredo made attempts to care less, trying instead to bury his face into Albedo's neck, happily trapped in his brother's comfortable scent._

 _"You won't," Albedo's voice had rang out, despite being quiet, nearly nonexistent. "You can't help me, I can't be helped. Like a mistake with irreversible damage, like a clumsy person's inherent clumsiness. I cannot be helped, and neither can you!" As he continued to speak, his voice rose, gaining not just sound, but hysteria. "I was given my gift for a reason, Nigredo. You and Rubedo will never understand!!" He giggled at that, still held despite his actions. Albedo's body had remained still, though his face had twisted into a horrifyingly gleeful expression as he continued to speak. "You're both so selfish. Could take care of each other, but me? You hate me. Isn't that right, Nigredo?" The question was saturated with fake sweetness and over the top curiosity, and his head had begun to turn to face the boy attempting to drown out his mad ramblings._

 _"No, Albedo. I don't hate you, I love you! Please..." Nigredo's voice had cracked then, "Please tell me what I am supposed to do--"_

 _"Nothing, there's nothing! Give up." His voice became lifeless upon speaking the last part, and his eyes blankly dug into the wall behind him._

 _Nigredo, terrified of losing his brother, pulled away, holding Albedo's face in his shaking hands. Proud of himself for not crying, he had leaned in and pressed his forehead against the other's, eyes sealed shut as Albedo had begun laughing and laughing, ceaselessly, the sounds filled with the mania U-DO had bestowed upon him. Nigredo felt his tolerance for the laughter shrinking by the second, fearing the madness would somehow spread to him. He had opened his eyes once Albedo's laughter began dying down, and leaned in to brush his lips against the curve of Albedo's cheek, moving his thumb just slightly out of the way. "Where will you go?" He queried, eyes locking onto Albedo's troubled pair. The boy with the white hair said nothing, only stared at his brother as if he were looking through him._

 _"Albedo." Nigredo, afraid of sparking up yet another bout of frenzied laughter, spoke cautiously. "Albedo... I love you." The words had been just above a whisper, but it was enough to jolt his brother into some sort of state of awareness, because the boy encircled Nigredo with his arms and clung to him, body shaking as he sobbed into his younger brother's chest._

 _"I'm scared, I'm scared!" The remarks had resonated deep within Nigredo, who was focusing on petting his brother's hair so as to not be reduced to the mess his brother was. Albedo s_ _aid nothing more, save for muttering the same two words over and over until his crying had quelled and his eyes became heavy-lidded, blankly pointing his gaze to the wall before the rest of his body began kicking back into gear. Without a word, Albedo stood, pulling himself out of his brother's grip with unnerving ease. He made his way to the alley's entrance, looked back at Nigredo once more, before disappearing_.

The bizarre flashbacks used to faze Gaignun, though the URTV had become quite accustomed to the strangely realistic visions. This time, however, he uses this memory to push him to connect the link with Albedo, eyes shut as he reaches out to that familiar mind. The link master had indeed reopened their link, so finding Albedo should be--

" _Hello, Nigredo. It's been a while, hasn't it._ "

Albedo's voice sends a chill riding down his spine, the sound so different from what he had heard in his mind moments ago.

" _What brings you_?" Albedo seems to be taunting him, now. " _Have you grown tired of following our dear brother around like his own personal mute?_ "

The remark snaps Gaignun right back into place. " _Funnily enough, he's sort of the one following me, now._ " This is no time for jokes.

" _You haven't answered my question, Nigredo._ "

Gaignun sighs through his nose. " _I was searching in hopes of burying the hatchet, so to speak._ " Pause. " _I want to see you again._ "

The emotion sent in return to his remark is so horribly patronizing that Gaignun actually feels a shred of embarrassment for how stupid he sounds. " _Besides, Jr. is curious to know what it is that guides you. What are your plans, Albedo?_ "

A cruel, harsh laugh follows. " _If you really want the answer..._ "

Gaignun is just about to reply when the link is cut and he finds himself gasping for air, body going rigid against his own will.

And then...

Darkness.


End file.
